Redemption for a Demon
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: First in the 'Serrenedy' arc. Demona has tried every way to eradicate humans, from magic, to science. Meanwhile Puck is freed from Owen due to an unnatural and powerful source. Somehow things may change for the two individuals. Now that Puck is out, he's going to have fun with his favorite toy. But there's that power source to worry about-but how bad is it? How bad are its friends?


Bernadette Angelique Cristiana Elizabeth Le´Fontu—Mc´Talbert—White ran a hand through her too short hair. She took a swig from the flask at her waist and continued walked down the Manhattan Street. The thirteen year old took out a cigarette and lit it up as she moved. A few people stared, but the very rude gesture she gave them made them think twice about reprimanding her, or even her age. Her phone rung in the pocket of her black leather jacket.

"Yo" She answered. Her voice matched her appearance. It was a low and rough growling sound that caused people to be afraid before they saw who it was attached to.

"Found Bri and moved Anabeth." The voice on the phone was the exact opposite of the girl it was talking to. The voice was light and airy. Even after puberty hit it, it would probably be one of those perky voices that exuded sunlight.

"Does that mean you're finally on the way?" She asked with attitude. The girl on the line giggled.

"Any good locations?" She asked

"Found a few apartments. For you; no warehouses but an underground cavern. Few nice subjects to study too."

"You found the gargoyles already!"

"No, but something called 'mutates'. I thought you'd be interested so, they're your next door neighbors."

"You are like, the most awesome person on the face of the planet!" She grinned at the praise

"I know. I also managed to identify locations of both targets. No contact though"

"Thanks Chris-You rock!" Chris scoffed

"I know I do. Mind if I stay with this time around?"

"Hmmm? What's up?" Chris shrugged, then remembered that her companion couldn't see it

"Nothin' much. Just…feel somethin' if that makes any sense. It's like…familiar?"

"Sure, sure. I care not, besides I'll be underground most of the time. We can hang, on those few moments where we don't want to kill each other." She laughed. Chris snorted.

"See you in…a week?"

"Be there in a week—knowing us we won't see each other 'till we're both leaving."

"Good points, on the ready Pinky's Brain." The girl on the other line sighed.

"See ya sis…you insufferable little—

"What cha goin' do 'bought it?" Chris challenged.

"_Girl_" The girl on the other end said. Chris scowled at the phone; peals of laughter could be heard through it. She hung up, then took one last drag on her cigarette and threw it to the ground to crush it with a combat boot. At the moment, she was headed to the apartment she had mentioned over the phone. She cut through an alley as the apartment was on the 'bad' side of town, not that she cared much. The alley was _not _as deserted as it seemed.

"Hey little boy, there's a toll for passin' through our turf" The only reason she stopped was due to the fact that the gorilla like man had stood directly in front of her. He had a baseball bat. As she turned in a small circle, she noted that there were four more men with him, each with a different weapon. She sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm headed home right now—I'm really not in the mood for this and _believe _me when I say that you really don't want to do this" The 'leader' blinked in surprise, both at the fact that she was a girl and that she wasn't scared. He advanced anyway.

"That's a pretty jacket, bet your parents had to pay a lot for it…bet they'd pay anything to make sure you didn't get hurt!" The man's feelings where almost hurt as Chris started laughing hysterically.

"Don't" She got out while she was gasping for breath "Just don't. People in _America _have no idea—so I don't blame you, but DON'T" While she laughed the man's eyes narrowed

"We were gonna go easy on ya 'cause you're a kid—lets show her to laugh at us!" With that they attacked. Chris sighed again, when a shadow descended. A clawed talon hit one of the assailants right in the face before grabbing the one to the left of them and tossing him to the others. As the red creature roared, the others went scattering, while calling it monster. He turned and seemed relatively surprised that Chris was still standing there.

"Don't worry about them, I—

"I wasn't worried" She said coolly. He blinked

"Umm" He raised a talon to scratch his head. "Well you should be, walking home alone at this hour—

"I'm not, I can take everything this city has to offer, even you" The gargoyle looked at the strange girl once more.

"How—

"I'm more of a monster than you can ever _dream_ to be…bye" With that she walked right past the flabbergasted male and continued on her way home. She took out her phone, speed dial 2.

"Hello?" The same perky voice as before.

"Correction, contact _has _been made" There was a long silence.

"Chris, what did you do?" Chris laughed

"For once, nothing illegal. I just scared one" A sigh came from the other end of the line.

"Was it the main target?"

"Negative"

"A week?"

"Deff"

"Alright then. See ya in a week" Chris smirked into the phone, clicking it shut and placing it in one pocket as her other hand simultaneously grabbed the keys to a dilapidated old building.

Brooklyn blinked few times after the strange…girl? Was that a girl? It sounded kind of like one, but more like a girl trying to sound like a boy and failing. But it didn't look like one. He'd needed to ask Elisa about things like that

"What was that all about?" He asked himself.

"Brooklyn, gang on fifth, you're closest." The voice came out of his earpiece. Throwing the thought out, he climbed up the building and glided off towards the situation. Lexington had been _entirely _too happy since Eliza had given him the police scanner and communication devices.


End file.
